batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman of Shanghai
Batman of Shanghai is a tv series based on the three shorts of the same name. Casting Kirk Thornton as Batman/Bane Stephanie Sheh as Catwoman Clancy Brown as Mr. Bai Seth MacFarlane as White Tiger/Detonator Fan Wei as Egg-Fu Corey Burtson as Hook/Captain Fang Zhifu Kevin Michael Richardson as Merlyn Hank Azaria as Shellcase/Razorburn Grey Griffin as Talia al Ghul/Chien Na Wei Jennifer Hale as Lynx John Ratzenberger as Yeti/Maduvu Lance Reddick as Ra's al Ghul/Sensei Troy Baker as Yin Tara Strong as Gu/Whip Hynden Walch as The oracle/White Cannery John DiMaggio as OMAC Christopher Corey Smith as Prometheus Episodes Season 1 #The first episode is an origin story for Batman. It turns out he is a supernatural creature made of bats that is summoned whenever villainy is about. #The story of how Batman first met Bane. #A man in a Bai Hu mask calling himself White Tiger hypnotizes half the city to do what he says. #Catwoman teams up with a man named Mr. Bai to get revenge on Batman. #A mad scientist named Egg-Fu creates an army of robots to kill Batman. #Batman fights a woman named Lynx who is very good with a sword. #Batman goes after a smuggling group led by a woman named Chien Na Wei. #Batman goes head-to-head with a man named Hu Wei who can transform in to a large Yeti-like monster. #To get revenge Egg-Fu and White Tiger hypnotize Bane. #The twelve brothers in silk go after Batman to prove they are the best martial artists in China. #Batman fights with the seven men of death who are members of the league of assassins. #After the fight with the seven men of death Batman comes face-to-face with the league's leader, Talia al Ghul. #Talia sends an army after Batman. Season 2 #Egg-Fu creates a giant robot to destroy the city. #The twelve brothers in silk come back for their revenge. #Bane and Yeti team up. #Talia brings her father Ra's back to life since she believes she is not worthy of leading the league of assassins. #Ra's creates a plague that can turn the infected in to "zombies". #White Tiger starts working on a cure, meanwhile Batman confronts Ra's. #With Ra's behind bars Batman starts curing what's left of the Zombies. #Batman suspects a representative of america named Harvey Dent may be "two-faced". #White Tiger hypnotizes most of the police force and many of Batman's rouges. #Mr. Bai sells his soul for a larger body made out of frost. #Egg-Fu captures Yeti, brain washes him and puts him in a robot suit that would increase the wearers strength. #Chien Na Wei forces White Tiger to work for her and create a watch that hypnotizes people. #Since his reputation was ruined Harvey Dent, now calling himself Yin, starts a gang. #Yeti and White Tiger team up since they wear both forced to work for people and both want revenge. #Talia brakes Ra's out of prison and they start searching for the scroll of destiny. #Before he can fight Ra's Batman must take down Ubu, Ra's bodyguard. #Batman fights Ra's once again, but this time Ra's has observed the scroll's power. Season 3 #White Tiger hypnotizes Batman so Catwoman and Bane team up to beat Tiger and free Batman. #An eco terrorist named Gu starts bringing plants to life in an attempts to destroy the city. #A crime boss named Mr. Tzin-Tzin starts spreading his criminal empire all across china. #Mr. Bai returns home to his children only for them to run away screaming because of this he starts destroying the city. #Ra's starts searching for a talking candle known only as the oracle that can look into the past, the present and the future. #The twelve brothers in silk return but this time they're wearing high-tech battle suits, courtesy of Egg-Fu #Yeti has a second mutation where he becomes bigger, stronger and faster but he can no longer turn human. #Since the seven men of death where fired by Talia they attempt to kill Batman to get their jobs back. #Bane comes back wearing strength enhancing gauntlets created by Egg-Fu and both are being led by Lynx. #White Cannery, the one sister in silk, fights Batman to prove she is better than her brothers. #White Tiger and Egg-Fu team up once again, this time they create a brainwashed cyborg they call OMAC that Batman eventually frees from their control. #Gu returns with an army of unwillingly love struck henchmen. #An alien ship crashes in the middle of the city and Captain Fang Zhifu is infected with a disease that turned his skin metal but the worst part is the aliens are alive and angry. #Ra's al Ghul's father, the sensei, tells Ra's he is coming out of retirement and he is taking over the league, he also replaces the leagues members with robots. #After fighting with a faster, stronger robot assassin in a scarf Batman comes face-to-face with the Sensei himself who says he has planted three bombs somewhere in china and it will go off in five days. #Batman, Fang Zhifu and OMAC search for the bomb but more and more of the scarf wearing robots start showing up. #Fang finds the first bomb but he is cornered by a larger robot who steals the bomb, in the end Fang throws the robot in the water with the bomb. #Batman finds out the second bomb is in the park but the worst part is it's a robot. #Batman's struggling to find the last bomb so he goes to the league's base to interrogate the Sensei. #Batman, Fang and OMAC confront Ra's, Ubu and one of the largest robots they've seen. #The Sensei says the last bomb is the most powerful and that he is wearing it, the episode ends with OMAC flying into the air with Sensei killing himself and Sensei in the process. Season 4 Season four is a semi-mini series and the final season. #Crime has hit an all time low in China until a man made of ravens named Prometheus shows up. #Batman must stop Prometheus from killing the twelve brothers in silk. #Prometheus teams up with Yin, Egg-Fu and White Tiger, the first one Batman takes down is White Tiger who has hypnotized Fang Zhifu. #Batman after Egg-Fu next, he has reconstructed the league robots into one large robot with six arms, four legs and three heads. #Yin, knowing that he's next, attempts to fly back to America but he realizes Batman is already on his plane. #Yin warns Prometheus about Batman but Prometheus realizes Batman has followed Yin, the two then fight. Batman realizes they are fighting in an explosives factory and Prometheus has lit one of the bombs, Prometheus' ravens die in the explosion and half of Yin's face is blown off. After Yin is arrested the camera shows Batman is still alive and well. Notes The twelve brothers in silk and Ubu never speak. Egg-Fu doesn't speak english. Gu, Mr. Bai and White Tiger are versions of Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Mad Hatter respectively. Movie(s) their have been two movies based on Batman of Shanghai Batman of Shanghai:Attack of the Yaoguai the other is yet to be made. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated